Querida China
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Espero que te rompas todo los malditos huesos y mueras. Con cariño Sougo...Un día antes de que Kagura se vaya al espacio recibe varios mensajes de odio.-Okikagu-semi Au- Lime-


L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Semi Au.- se sitúa cuatro años después de los eventos del manga, Kagura tiene 18 y okita 22.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **Palabras fuerte, vulgares, insinuaciones -lime ( si eres menor de edad, no leas esto D:)**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Nota:** hay partes que estarán separadas, debido a que son mensaje de texto, también habrá uno que otro icono, disculpe pero es necesario para la historia.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Espero que te rompas todo los malditos huesos y mueras. Con cariño Sougo.

Un día antes de que Kagura se vaya al espacio recibe varios mensajes de odio de un sádico para nada molesto.

* * *

 **Querida China**

 **Por Frany**

Capitulo único

 ** _"Hay amores que comienzan ,solo después de pasar por la cama.."_**

.

.

No era algo común, en realidad pocas veces quedaba en verse ,pero aquella mañana cuando Kagura lo invito a desayunar , sospecho que algo no andaba bien, no es que china fuera muy lista para ocultarlo, y el un idiota para no darse cuenta.

Iba en su décimo plato cuando se lo dice.

—Me largo sádico, aru.— al principio no sabía cómo aborda aquello, al final opto por ser directa.

Kagura lo mira esperado encontrar alguna reacción, una cara molesta, algo de sarcasmo, incluso un insulto de por medio, pero nada de aquello sucede. Sougo simplemente la mira impasible, casi con aburrimiento, hecho que decepciona a Kagura.

— ¿Acaso ya te deportarán, china?—dice con cierta burla— ya era hora guarra— tal vez no era la mejor forma de acabar con aquella platica, pero Sougo en realidad no le importa mucho, la joven de dieciocho años se encoge de hombros, le da una pequeña explicación— aunque él no se la pide— sobre su próxima ausencia, para luego continuar devorado aquel plato de arroz. Sougo pierde el apetito, no tanto por lo que le dijo, sino más por el panorama que Kagura le está dado.

—Pareces un cerdo— es lo único que alcanza a decir, ambos se sumergen en un silencio incomodo, no hay más insultos o golpes de por medio.

Al final tras comerse veinte platos de comida, Kagura se va como llego, Sougo no se lo impide, aunque está tentado en detenerla y que page la cuenta, después de todo, la chica lo había invitado a comer, más no lo hace. El simplemente paga y se larga de aquel lugar, en su mente solo ronda como matar a Hijikata de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

.

Sougo no piensa en su charla con Kagura en toda la mañana, mucho menos en la tarde, no es hasta que entra a ese bar y pide un poco de alcohol.

Es obvio que él no está tomado por ella, ¡Ja! ya quisieras, sin embargo a medida que va bebiendo más, miles de recuerdos viene a su mente.

Se suponía que el alcohol ayudaba a olvidar, no a recordad lo que no deseaba. Sin embargo no deja de ver el rostro de Kagura tan desvergonzado diciendo que se largaba, de pronto se siente bastante molesto.

* * *

 _""Eres tan asquerosa como una cucaracha.""_

* * *

 _Es el primer mensaje que le envía, son apenas las 11 pm, no creen que china este durmiendo. El solo ve aquello como una simple despedida._

* * *

 _""Olvídalo, eres una cerda""_

* * *

 _No tarda mucho y vuelve a mandar otro mensaje._

* * *

 _""Nadie te va a querer, por P******""_

* * *

Sus manos empieza a teclear, él no razona, el alcohol lo está haciendo por él, ni siquiera es consiente que tanto le escribe, él no está dolido, ¡ÉL ES OKITA SOUGO, EL SÚPER SÁDICO!, ninguna mujer vale la pena tener un poquito de consideración.

Mucho menos aquella china marimacha que solo le gusta tragar como camionero, insultar más groserías que el mismísimo Eric Cartman*, ni siquiera es tan atractiva y llena de curvas como esas mujer que abundan en los shonen y que solo sirven para flanquear la mano de todos aquellos vírgenes otaku, que no tiene nada bueno que hacer.

Quizá ya no fuera plana, ni para nada fea, pero Kagura del clan Yato seguía siendo mal hablada, violenta , una maldita guarra, Sougo pierde incluso la cuenta de cuantos vasos de sake lleva, lo único que está en su mente es Kagura yéndose al espacio con su psicópata hermano.

Y aquello lo enfurece.

* * *

 _"" Te odio. ""_

* * *

 _""Eres la persona más fea que he conocido. ""_

* * *

 _""Maldita china, nadie te quiere. ""_

* * *

 _""Muérete""_

* * *

 _"Eres una puta._

* * *

 _Te odio..._

* * *

 _Maldita estúpida._

* * *

 _"¿Sabes qué? ¡MUÉRETE!"_

* * *

 _"Solo fuiste un juego."_

* * *

 _"Nadie te tomara enserio."_

* * *

 _Eres plana y fea._

* * *

 _Te odio_

 _Te odio_

 _Te odio_

* * *

 _Maldita china, eres una estúpida._

* * *

 _Ni creas que te esperare._

* * *

 _Le diré al jefe lo sucia que eres._

* * *

 _Tengo un video tuyo, no dudare en subirlo._

* * *

 _Te odio_

 _Te odio._

 _Te odio_

 ** _Maldita perra, no sabes cuánto te odio._**

* * *

 _Eres la persona más horrible._

* * *

 _Eres una desconsiderada, ni siquiera me contestas,_

 _¡¿CON QUIÉN MIERDA ESTAS MALDITA ZORRA?!_

* * *

 _ **¡KAGURA, MALDITA SEA CONTESTA!**_

* * *

.

.

.

Son más de la una, Kagura se encuentra recostada en su futón, ha intentado dormir, sin embargo no ha podido pegar el ojo en todo la noche, todo por culpa de aquel idiota sádico.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba al imbécil?

Al principio cuando recibir los mensajes pensó que era una broma, no era la primera vez que sádico la molestaba de aquella forma, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el muy idiota no dejaba de mandar mensajes ofensivos; al final termino guardado su celular — lo arrojo directo a Gintoki que recién llegaba.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa mocosa?— el pobre hombre tenía el ojo morado.

—¿Qué horas son de llegar?, ¡MALDITO PERMANENTE!— Kagura le grita, tres veces más alto de lo que acostumbrado, Gintoki podía estar ebrio, pero sabía cuándo una mujer estaba molesta y se desquitaba con el primer imbécil que veía, en este caso, él era ese imbécil.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Eres un maldito!, rompiste la pantalla de mi celular—acusa la chica, levantado el celular con el cual, casi le saca el ojo. —tendrás que comprarme otro.

— ¿Qué? Ni loco, tu misma lo arrojaste.

— ¡Por culpa de tu maldito grito, imbécil!

—Kagura.

— ¿Qué te crees?, no sabes que hay gente decente que necesita dormir, en cambio llegas con tu maldito escándalo…

—Kagura.

—..Gritado como vieja,aru.

— ¡Oye! ¡Si grite fue porque me arrogaste tu celular directo a la ojo!

—¿Y ESO QUÉ? ¡SI REALMENTE FUERAS UN HOMBRE NO TE VIERAS QUEJADO! Aru.

—Kagura.

—¡MALDITO IDIOTA!— grito la chica con ira contenida, las lágrimas amenazan con salir en cualquier momento.

—Creo que estas molesta con otra persona, es mejor que arregles las cosas antes de que te vayas—no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero Gintoki siempre se llevaba la peor parte de aquellas peleas— sé que tú y Souchirou — las palabras murieren en su boca, con tan solo mencionar aquel apodo, Kagura estaba furiosa, por segunda vez el celular golpe de lleno el rostro de Gintoki, esta vez fue directo a su ojo sano.

Gintoki yace en el piso inconsciente— era mejor fingir estar muerto, a que en realidad aquella chiquilla lo matara—ante una cabreada Kagura

— ¡Mierda!—dejo escapar la chica, mientras corría a socorrer a su pobre celular—que yacía a unos centímetros de Gintoki con ambos ojos morados—como toda una adolecente, la chica examina el celular para ver se rompió más de lo que ya estaba , es entonces que se percata de los miles de mensajes que le mando el estúpido sádico.

La joven se sonroja luego de leer todo aquello, la furia la invadió, el muy maldito la ha insultar innumerable veces y aquello no se quedaría así.

Oh claro que no, Okita Sougo conocería quien era Kagura del clan Yato.

.

.

.

No paso mucho cuando Kagura le marca.

—Holaaaaaaaa

—¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA IMBÉCIL?,ARU..

—¿Chanai?

— ¡No, tu madre imbécil

—Cerda.

— ¡MUERE IDIOTA!

—Muereteeeeeee tú primeroooo..

—Chihuahua ¿qué rayo..?…. ¿acaso estas..-el tono de voz cambio.

—Maldita guarra, te odio, te olio, eres una maldita guaarrraaa, espero que te mueras, pero ni creassss que alguieeeen te follaraaaaaaaaa como yoooooo ,perraaa.

—Sougo ¿acaso esta borracho?— cuestiona la chica preocupada, o eso piensa Sougo, jamás le había hablado por su nombre a menos que estuviera preocupada o molesta, y Sougo cree que es lo segundo..

—¿Te crees tan importante como para que tome por ti? Ja,ya quisieras china.

—Sougo

—Te odio china. — tras decir lo último, Kagura cuelga , Sougo por fin es consciente de su error, no debió contestar aquella llamada, parecía como si estuviera reclamado, no, peor aún, dolido, él no era de esos tipos que lloraba cuando una mujer los dejaba, claro que no, él era de los tipos que se buscaba a otra mujer tras terminar una relación.

Sin embargo había hecho todo lo contrario, se había puesto a tomar por culpa de ella— no es que él no tomara, pero no era algo que acostumbrara— pero que se le podía hacer, estaba furioso, aquella china ni siquiera lo considero, creí que ella sentía algo por él, no por nada tenían sexo salvaje cada vez que se veía, no es que tuviera alguna relación, ellos jamás le pusieron algún nombre a lo que tenía, ambos amaba su libertad como para sentirse atados, Sougo termina su ultimo vaso de sake, paga y se retira de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Camina por las calles poco transitada de Edo, estaba furioso, quería cortar cualquier cosa, pensaba en vengarse de esa perra, la muy maldita había decidido largarse con el psicópata de su estúpido hermano, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que en la queri.. Detuvo su paso, estaba a punto de pensar que la quería, ¡eso no era posible! él solo deseaba someterla.

Necesitaba desquitar su furia, pensaba en ir a Yoshiwara, podía contratar a una buena cortesana que tuviera cabellos bermellón, ojos azules y piel nívea, pero sabía que no existía nadie con aquellas características, quizá pudiera imaginar que era ella y tener buen sexo, hacía tiempo que no buscaba placer en esos lugares, él era más fácil conseguirlo de chicas "M", pero tras estar con aquella china, las cosas cambiaron, Kagura podía ser más sádica que él y eso le gustaba.

No tardo mucho y desecho aquella idea, en vez de buscar alguna cortesana, era mejor conseguir gasolina en el shisengumi e incendiar su casa, aquella idea resultaba más tentadora, la maldita china se lo merecía, no sería mala idea verla correr despavorida con el jefe y ese perro pulgoso.

Pero aquella idea no se logra concretar, Sougo la visualizo a unos metros de cuarte de los shisengumi, la chica lucía un rostro pasible, hasta que lo mira y le sonríe, en un pestañar Kagura corrió hasta él y le ensarta un buen puñetazo directo en la cara, en otras circunstancias lo viera esquivado, pero estaba tan borracho que sus reflejos le fallaron.

Sougo quedó en el piso mientras Kagura lo sometía a golpes, quizás sería su último recuerdo, no importo que lo golpeara, no es que fuera un "M" pero valía la pena tener a Kagura de esa manera..

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo ardía.

Ardía de una forma que Kagura sentía desfallece.

Empezó con un cosquilleo en su parte más privada, que se prendió por todo su cuerpo.

Sougo tenía aquel podré sobre ella. Él podía- muy a su pesar - hacer que su cuerpo ardiera sin realmente quemarse.

No saben en qué momento pasaron de los golpes a los besos, Sougo ni siquiera fue consiente en que momento metió a china en aquella habitación, lo único seguro era el deseo intenso en ese momento.

Kagura peleaba contra Sougo pero no había golpes de por medio, sino fuertes caricias que marcaba su piel blanquecina. La lucha entre ellos siempre había sido de forma interna. Sus labios, sus cuerpos chocando uno contra otro.

—Sadi.. — las palabras se perdieron con los fuertes gemido que da, Kagura solo podía aferrarse a Sougo mientras sus sexos se unen.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría y ella no está del todo equivocada. Sougo no era delicado, era un hijo de puta que la tomaba de forma brusca, provocado que soltará varios gemidos.

El dolor se volvía de una forma placentera, jamás pensó ser una M y S. Quizá era por su sangre Yato o simplemente que a ella le gustará de esa manera. No era suave como aquel cliché donde el chico era pudoroso o recatado.

No, aquí era todo lo contrario.

Él la tomaba de una forma brusca y desesperante, él deseea el control pero ella no se lo permite, no por completo, las manos de Sougo acarician parte de sus cuerpo, el besa lugares que no se permite decir, de repente ella se encuentra sometida a él.

Él la mira y ella a él, se unen en una danza más allá del amanecer.

Hay veces donde Kagura era quien lo sometía con juegos retorcido. Juegos donde ella era quien lo besa y toma el control.

No es como si nunca lo hiciera, pero había algo excitante verla a ella tomando el control. Kagura le sonríe mientras invierten los papeles, ahora es ella quien está arriba de él.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Beso por mordida

Deseo, placer y lujuria se entremezclan.

.

.

Hay fuego en todo su cuerpo, ella es la pólvora y Sougo el fuego que arde dentro de ella.

Ellos son dos y luego uno.

Los gemidos inunda el lugar, el futón de Hijikata se mancha de fluido no actos para menores de 18 años.

.

.

.

El sol se filtra por las ventanas de su habitación, la joven Yato se ha ido, Sougo se encuentra recostado aun en el futón de Hijikata, sonríe en solo pensar lo que le espera al vice capitán del shisengumi, no tarda mucho y su celular suena, Sougo mira con atención aquel mensaje de texto, no puede dejar de sonríe.

 **De** : China

" _ ** _Idiota...espero que cuando regrese ya no lo seas…_**_

 _ **Te odio bastardo** **, no dejen que te mate hasta que yo lo haga."**_

 ** _^^"_**

.

.

.

El sonido de su celular la hace salir de su ensueño, abre aquel mensaje y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

De: Sádico bastado.

" _ **Espero que te rompas todo los malditos huesos y mueras. Con cariño Sougo."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **P.D: no utilice condón ^w^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que sea niño ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me mandas las fotos cuando nazca ^u^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suerte con los nueve meses , perra.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ojala que no herede nada de tus guarradas,cerda.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La joven de los Yorozuya le sonríe a su hermano, Kamui le regresa la sonrisa que desaparece de golpe, un celular se estampa en su rostro, el capitán del 7º Escuadrón del Harusame yace inconsciente, Kagura le grita Abuto que detenga la nave.

—¡AHORA SÍ,LO MATO!

Y así fue como Sochirou estaba en camino, aunque eso lo descubrirá Kagura dos meses después, mientras tanto Sougo tendría la visita de varios sádicos y digamos que sus kintama resultaron seriamente lastimadas.

 **FIN...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿O no?**

 **No , enserio Fin :v**

* * *

 **Guarra*** : es una palabra española que significa "es muy sucio o que se comporta de manera considerada grosera o indecorosa"

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Estaba en duda de subir este fic , realmente tengo muchos escritos, pero creo que todos me queda con occ y son algo cliche y repetitivo.

En fin, si llegaste aquí, gracias por leer, aun estoy tratado de acoplarme a este fandom de gintama , aun es un reto para mi :'v casi no se me ocurren cosas graciosas :'v

La idea original era que sougo estuviera enojado, kagura se estaba llendo y lo dejaba solo como un perro, y aunque sougo es un cabrón, no dejo de creer que tiene su dulzura oculta XD

esto es un intento de lime , así que si tiene fallas, lo siento mucho X3 esta área sigue siendo inexplorable para mi :P

nos estamos leyendo, con mucho cariño frany

 **subido en fanfiction 28-11-17**


End file.
